AQUEL BAÑO DE TIEMPO ATRÁS
by natokine
Summary: Castle y Kate llevan todo el día en la comisaría trabajando sin parar. Ya es de noche y Castle se muere por un beso.


Hacía poco tiempo que Kate había vuelto a la comisaría así que a ambos todavía se les hacía difícil mantener las apariencias mientras estaban trabajando. Aunque sonara raro, no les resultaba tan dificultoso cuando estaban con gente, con sus compañeros. La verdadera prueba era cuando estaban "solos" dentro de la comisaría, rodeados del movimiento de la gente que iba y venía sin prestarles atención, porque la tentación era grande, las miradas se hacían más prolongadas, los silencios nunca habían significado tantas cosas.

Habían estado todo el día de un lado a otro investigando un doble homicidio. Apenas y habían tenido tiempo de comer algo todos juntos en la sala de la comisaría mientras comparaban registros de cuentas bancarias. No habían tenido ningún mínimo tiempo a solas y ambos empezaban a sentir como aumentaba la tensión entre ellos, cada gesto, cada vez que estaban cerca, sentían un magnetismo que los instaba a acercarse, a tocarse, aunque solo fuera un roce.

Ya era tarde ese día y quedaba poca gente dando vueltas por la comisaría. Espo y Ryan ya se habían ido. Kate estaba sentada en su escritorio ojeando un archivo mientras esperaba a que le mandaran un informe. Castle estaba sentado a su lado en su lugar habitual, observándola. De vez en cuando, Kate levantaba la vista y él le sonreía. Ella le respondía disimuladamente, manteniéndole la mirada, sin hablar, no hacía falta, en ellos las palabras estaban sobrevaluadas. Y luego ella volvía a mirar el archivo.

Luego de un rato y de muchas miradas, Castle ya no sabía qué hacer. Intentó entretenerse con su teléfono pero no le duró mucho la distracción. Enseguida que empezó a dar vueltas por las aplicaciones terminó viendo unas fotos que se habían sacado el día anterior. Era inútil, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Castle guardó el teléfono y se levantó de la silla para ponerse detrás suyo. Se inclinó sobre ella poniendo la cabeza casi a la altura de su hombro pero sin tocarla. Estiró su brazo hacia el archivo e hizo como si le mostraba algo.

- Estaba pensando… - le dijo en voz baja mientras deslizaba su otra mano por debajo de su suéter acariciándole suavemente la parte baja de la espalda con la yema de los dedos. Kate se quedó repentinamente sin aire y se estremeció íntegra.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó. - ¡Saca la mano o te la corto! – le retó en un susurro mientras miraba para un lado y para el otro.

- No hay prácticamente nadie… – se excusó.

- Castle, por favor, siéntate. – le pidió ella sin moverse.

- Solo si me dices que no te gusta. – Kate mantenía la mirada en el archivo pero él pudo ver como se mordía el labio.

- Sabes qué podría pasar si alguien se entera, así que si quieres seguir trabajando—

Castle se acercó más a su oído. - ¿Sabes que llevo horas muriéndome por darte un beso? – le susurró suavemente mientras movía unos papeles sobre el escritorio y al mismo tiempo movía sus dedos por su columna.

Kate cerró los ojos unos segundos, era imposible no sentir nada cuando él la tocaba así, tan suavemente, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, el hecho de que pudieran agarrarlos, en cierto punto, empezaba a gustarle. Volvió a morderse el labio pensativa y luego miró a su alrededor comprobando que solo había algunos agentes que iban y venían.

- ¿Recuerdas el lugar donde me encontraste leyendo Heat Wave? – le preguntó mientras sacaba algunas cosas del cajón de su escritorio. Después lo miró directamente a los ojos. Castle asintió. - 5 minutos. – le dijo simplemente, y se levantó y caminó sin siquiera darse vuelta para mirarlo, aunque sin prisa.

Castle esbozó una sonrisa mientras la veía alejarse. Miró su reloj y cronometró el tiempo. Sabía perfectamente cual era el lugar… Había sido en el baño de mujeres donde la había sorprendido buscando la escena de sexo de su libro. 'La famosa página 105, ¿cómo olvidarlo?'

Cuando faltaba menos de un minuto empezó a caminar disimuladamente en dirección al baño. Cuando llegó y miró el cartel de la puerta esbozó una gran sonrisa. El cartel rezaba: _"Fuera de servicio. Prohibido entrar"_. Probó la puerta pero no abría así que tocó.

- Kate, ¿estás ahí? Ábreme. – dijo mientras miraba a ambos lados del pasillo. Escuchó el pestillo de la puerta y vio abrirse la puerta.

Apenas entró Kate cerró la puerta y la trabó. Se dio vuelta rápidamente, lo rodeó con los brazos y lo besó apasionadamente sorprendiéndolo por la velocidad con que se había movido, acorralándolo contra la pared de azulejos. Él reaccionó enseguida, abrazándola y respondiéndole el beso con el mismo ímpetu. Ambos habían estado controlándose todo el día y por fin podían disfrutar del otro, de tenerlo en sus brazos, de compartir sus sabores, de sentir el aroma del otro, de sentir su tacto. Cuando su necesidad de aire los superó se separaron un poco sin dejar de abrazarse.

- Yo también me estaba muriendo. – le dijo ella agitada.

- Ya me doy cuenta. – le contesto divertido mientras la giraba para presionarla ahora a ella contra la pared. – Ahora me toca a mí. – Le dijo rozando sus labios tentativamente y luego volvió a besarla, metiéndole la lengua invasivamente en la boca, recorriéndola por completo, buscando el tacto de su lengua.

Castle se acomodó para agarrarla de más abajo y la levantó del suelo. Kate gimió dentro de su boca y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas para aferrarse fuertemente a él. Cuando él sintió que ella estaba bien agarrada volvió a subir sus manos por su espalda, por debajo de su ropa, frotándole los costados y la espalda, sacándole otro gemido. Kate presionó sus manos contra su espalda y su cabeza para ahondar más el beso y luego se separó para empezar a besarle el cuello mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello.

Ninguno se había percatado de la gran necesidad que tenían del otro hasta que se besaron, y luego no podían soltarse, no querían. Solo se separaban para recuperar el aire y luego volvían a besarse y acariciarse. Cada beso era distinto, algunos apasionados, otros descontrolados, algunos lentos, otros llenos de amor, algunos cargados de excitación pura.

Pasados unos minutos, Kate escuchó un ruido vago proveniente de afuera y recordó el lugar en el que estaban y notó que si seguían así pronto no habría vuelta atrás, no solo porque se daba cuenta de lo excitado que estaba él, sino de lo que ella misma sentía. Empezó a bajar la intensidad de los besos mientras aflojaba las piernas para soltarse y apoyarse en el piso. Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y rompió el beso separándolo un poco.

- Tenemos que parar. – le dijo mirándolo todavía de cerca y visiblemente agitada, pero seria. - Estamos en el baño de la comisaría. – le recordó y lo empujo un poco más hacia atrás para correrse de la pared. Castle se quedó unos segundos parado en el lugar, recomponiéndose, mientras la veía caminar hacia las piletas con espejos, y luego la siguió. Se puso detrás de ella, le rodeó la cintura, posando suavemente las manos en su estómago, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Kate le sonrió a su reflejo y acarició sus manos.

- Lo siento, tienes razón. – le dijo. Giró la cabeza y colocó su boca a la altura de su oído y le susurró. – Gracias por salvarme la vida.


End file.
